Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic She Played Aunt Breu in Dragon Wars She Played the Unicorn in The Last Unicorn (Nuclearzeon Style) She Played Marina in Happily Ever After (Gryffonmanic Style) She Played Miss Bianca in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) and The Rescuers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She Played an Extra with Kimiko and Skunk in Kimikoladdin, Kimikoladdin 2: The Return of Wuyafar, Kimikoladdin 3: The King of Thieves & Kimikoladdin (TV Series) She is a guest star She Played Princess Jasmine in Rainbowladdin Dash, Rainbowladdin Dash 2: The Return of Lord Tirek & Rainbowladdin Dash 3: The King of Thieves She is an Arabian Princess She Played both Feather Duster and Feather Duster (Human) in Beauty and The Dragon, Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas & Beauty and The Dragon 3: Kimiko's Magical World She is the feather duster She is a feather duster She Played Anna in Frozen (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a princess of Arendelle She Played Megara in Rainbowcules Dash (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She secretly works for Hades She Played Bo Peep in Toon Story (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Toon Story 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is Woody's girlfriend She Played Snow White in Twilight Sparkle and The Seven Toons She is a princess She (human; with Kimiko) Played Esmeralda in The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame & The King of The Monsters of Notre Dame 2, she (pony) also played Esmeralda in The Bunny of Notre Dame She is a gypsy girl She Played Tiger Lily in Rainbow Pan She is the daughter of The Indian Chief She Played Mulan in Twilan She Played Jewel in Rio (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) and Rio 2 (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a parrot She (with Kimiko) Played Black Widow in The Avengers (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a heroines She Played Jessie in Animal Story 2 (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) He is a Cowgirl She Played Padme Amidala in Star Wars (Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Style) She is a Queen and Sentor She Played Fox in Spike Fu! She Played Princess Tiana (Frog) in The Xiaolin Princess and The Pegasus She is a frog She Played Audrey in Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She Played Kimiko Tohomiko in Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Animal Style), Xiaolin Showdown (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) and Xiaolin Chronicles (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Human Style) She is the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire She Played Ariel in The Little Equestria Girl (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is a mermaid She Played Princess Leia in Xiaolin Wars She (along with the rest of the Mane Six and Spike) Played Archimedes in The Sword in The Stone (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) She is an owl She (with Sunset Shimmer) Played Adult Miriam in The Xiaolin of Egypt She Played Frankie Stein in Xiaolin High She is the daughter of Frankenstein Monster She Played Adult Odette in The Ghoul Princess, The Ghoul Princess 2: Escape from Castle Mountain & The Ghoul Princess 3: The Mystery of Enchanted Kingdom She Played Jessica Rabbit in Who Framed Rainbow Dash She Played Kiki in Twilight's Delivery Service She Played Penny in The Rescuers (Hiatt Grey Style) version 2 She Played Tommy DeVito in Jersey Ponies She Played Sandy Cheeks in Courage The Cowardly Dog (SpongeBob SquarePants) (BaltoandJennaFan360 Version) She is a squirrel She Played Hercules in Twicules She is a wonder boy She Played Peter Pan in Twilight Pan & Twilight Pan 2: Return to Neverland She is a flying boy She Played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Equestria Girl Detective She is a mouse She Played Quasimodo in The Equestria Girl of Notre Dame She is the hunchback She Played Pocahontas in Twihontas & Twihontas 2: Journey to a New World She Played Aladdin in Twiladdin, Twiladdin 2: The Return of Sunset Shimmer & Twiladdin 3: The King of Thieves She is the street-rat She Played Sheeta in Laputa: Castle in the Sky (Hiatt Grey Style) She Played Jenny Foxworth in Sophie & Company Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Purple Characters Category:Brian Griffin's Ohana Category:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Hiatt Grey's Ohana Category:MkShinx's Ohanna Category:Horses Category:Twilight Sparkle and the Xiaolins